


Enlightenment

by Joseph Q Publique (golden_orange)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_orange/pseuds/Joseph%20Q%20Publique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor can't be expected to remember <i>everything</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enlightenment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DW100 'Light' challenge.

“What’s this one?” Rose asked, pointing at a button on the console.

“Sub atomic thermal vector gauge.” The Doctor replied, not looking up from his work.

He’s making that up, Rose thought. “Okay — that one.”

“Space time coordinate stabilising monitor. Makes sure we don’t materialise inside a sun.”

“Would that destroy the TARDIS?”

“The TARDIS, no. Us, yes.”

“Okay…what about this one?”

“That’s…” The Doctor looked over. Frowned.

“That’s…”

He tapped the console thoughtfully.

“I don’t remember.”

Rose reached for the button and pressed it. A lamp in the far corner of the room blinked on.

“Oh. Right. Light switch.”


End file.
